Judge Not
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Lucy is shot and it's up to the school bad boy and his friends to get her out safely despite what the other members of the student body thinks of them.
1. Chapter One

JUDGE NOT

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Inspired by the One Tree Hill episode "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" and takes place after "And The Home Of The Brave". This fic will contain flashbacks in later chapters. I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. I got the name for one of the characters from a show known as "UC: Undercover" which belonged to NBC and I'm basing the looks and personality of Jake on the character from the show. 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB.

Lucy Camden blew out an exasperated breath as she and a friend, Tracey Stellar, walked out of the class.

"I can**not** believe I got paired up with Jake Shaw," she complained as they headed for their next class.

"I know. He's such bad news. I mean, he has that gang, the Hawks," Tracey commented. Hearing footsteps approaching, they turned around to see the object of their discussion, a boy of Hispanic descent with black hair, hazel eyes, wearing a gray shirt, covered by a black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees.

"Look Camden, I ain't thrilled 'bout this either, but we might as well just make the best of it and get this stupid project over with," he told her.

"Fine with me," she agreed.

"Meet you here at the library on Friday after school?"

"Fine."

"Fine." With that, he walked away. Tracey shudders.

"He scares me. Thank goodness you'll be meeting on campus."

"Yeah."

"Although, maybe you shouldn't show up alone. What if he tries to hurt you?"

"Oh, come on. He may be a trouble-maker, but he's not stupid." Tracey nodded in agreement. Lucy had a point there. They walked to their next class and sat down, each forgetting about the encounter that had just occurred.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Lucy laughed as she waved good-bye to a group of her friends.

"Lucy, let's go!" her older sister, Mary, insisted.

"Okay, now I **seriously** gotta go," Lucy stated. She quickly approached her sister.

"Sorry," she apologized with a sheepish look.

"Don't apologize, let's just go," the older girl responded, grabbing her wrist. They were almost out the door when the boy appeared in front of them. He was Caucasian, skinny, and wore a visage of stone-cold rage. Mary's gaze dropped to the gun in his hand and she immediately pushed Lucy behind her.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" she shouted, and they both started to run. The boy squeezed the gun's trigger. There was a scream and instantly, there was the sound of pounding feet. Mary looked around. Lucy! Where was Lucy? Though she gave a quick look, she was unable to find her sister and had no choice but to try to make her way towards the exit. Once she was outside, she looked around again. Had Lucy made it out?

"Mary!" a voice shouted.

"Matt!" she cried in relief. She ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank God you're okay," he sighed. "Where's Lucy?"

"I-I don't know. We were heading for the exit, and-and I saw the kid-and-the gun-I got in front of her-and then he shot…" Mary's voice trailed off. "I-I lost her! Matt, I lost Lucy!"

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sure she's fine. She probably ran to hide in a classroom. I'm sure she's fine." As he held his sister close, Matt's eyes filled with worry.


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by the One Tree Hill episode "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" and takes place after "And The Home Of The Brave". 7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB. The name Shawn Hunter is from Boy Meets World and belongs to ABC Studios Michael Jacobs and the name Arnold Norberry is from the book "No Big Deal" which was written by P.J. Peterson though I've only seen the movie based on the book. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize.

Back inside the high school, Lucy had managed to make to make it to an empty classroom and was sitting in a corner. She winced as she moved her right leg. _Pain. Pain_, she thought. She glanced at the wound. _Man, I can't believe I got shot_, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard the knob turning. She whimpered and began to tremble. That kid had found her. This was it. She was going to die. _I don't want to die. Please God. I don't want to die_, she thought to herself. The door opened and Lucy couldn't hold back the small cry.

"Camden?" a voice asked.

"Jake!" Lucy sighed in relief as she climbed to her feet with some difficulty. She started walking towards him and-stumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't even try to walk on that," he scolded, steadying her. He helped her sit back down and then lifted up her right pants leg. "Oh, man. I gotta stop the blood," he said. He took off the black and white checkered shirt that was covering a gray shirt and then tore the checked shirt and made a make-shift tourniquet.

"Dr. Jake," Lucy quipped with a small smile.

"Man, we gotta get you out of here," Jake said.

"What about the police? They need to know there's a shooter," Lucy reminded.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything," Jake promised. He quickly wrote the information on his phone and then pressed the "send" button. In various parts of the school, the other members of the Hawks-Brad Hawkins, Jerry Conners, Peter Williams, Tony Lopez, Shawn Hunter, Arnold Norberry, and Chris Perez each grabbed their phones and read the message.

"Lucy was shot?" Jerry asked. _Oh, man. Jake must be freaking out_, he thought. It was no secret that the two had become close. Seeing the message, Jake's girlfriend, Rachel Masters, locked the door.

"Miss Masters, what's wrong?" the teacher asked.

"There's a shooter on campus," Rachel replied, dialing a new number. The other kids gasped in horror. A shooter? Someone was shooting up the school? Then, "This is Rachel Masters at Glen Oak High. There's been a shooting. So far, only one person's been injured, a girl named Lucy Camden." At the news, the other students in Rachel's classroom reacted in horror.

"How many shooters are there?" a girl asked.

"Why don't we just find this guy and then take him down?" a boy suggested.

"Oh, that's great. Then you can get shot and maybe killed," Rachel said sarcastically. Meanwhile, Brad, Jerry, Peter, Tony, and Chris each went to different sections of the school. Once in a while, they came across a student.

"You okay?" they would ask and then would either lead them out of the school or to a classroom. In the classroom, Lucy moaned and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no. Don't fall asleep," Jake cautioned.

"I'm tired, Jake," she answered.

"It's the blood loss," he told her. _Man! I need to keep her talking_, he realized. He couldn't move her with that leg.

"Hey, you remember when we first teamed up for that project?" Jake asked. Lucy chuckled.

"We couldn't stand each other," she recalled.

"I thought you were an uptight, self-righteous Christian goody-good," he said.

"And I thought you were a lowlife punk," she added. They chuckled.

"Shows what we knew," Lucy said through the chuckle.

"Yeah," Jake grinned softly. "You've been a good friend, Camden and I'm gonna make sure you get outta this," he continued.

"Thanks," she said. She made a moaning noise and then closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, Camden. Open your eyes." Jake lightly slapped her cheek. _This is not good. with that amount of blood loss, falling asleep could kill her_, he thought. "Camden, open your eyes, come on. Camden!" _Come on. Please wake up. I don't have enough training to deal with this_, he thought. "CAMDEN! LUCY! LUCY! COME ON! WAKE UP! LUCY!" His slaps became harder and more frantic. However, there was no response.


	3. Chapter Three

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Ace5492: Thanks.

Long Live BRUCAS: Thanks, I'm glad you think I'm pulling it off okay. Here's more.

Its13 (ch 1-2): Me too. Well, I was more of a Matt fan, but I liked the "Bank of Simon" and how that kid was always saving money. Thanks. Thanks.

WhizofCheese: Thanks, yes, I'm aware that things would be more dramatic, and even though it doesn't have the feel right now, it will be in the fic. If you're referring to Lucy and Jake, Jake's a good friend of hers and knows he won't let anything happen to her, which is why she's so calm (the progression of their friendship is going to be shown in flashbacks, so hopefully that'll explain why she's not so freaked). Yes, I know Lucy's usually more dramatic, but I was trying to convey that she's lost a lot of blood so her thinking's a little slower, and she's not acting like herself. Finally, thanks for the great review and concrit.

DISCLAIMER

7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB. The character Jake Shaw is taken from "UC: Undercover" which belongs to NBC. Shawn Hunter is taken from "Boy Meets World" which belongs to ABC Studios and Michael Jacobs, Chris Perez is from Selena (no relation to the actual person, I just liked the name), and Aaron Norberry is from "No Big Deal" by P.J. Peterson. Flashbacks are in italics.

Reverend Eric Camden and his wife Annie paced outside the school anxiously as Matt and Mary sat by one another.

"Annie, Reverend," Sergeant Michaels greeted as he approached them. Matt and Mary stood up.

"Sergeant, where's Lucy? She's not out here," Annie said frantically.

"Right now, we're not even sure if there's more than one shooter," Sgt. Michaels answered.

"You look really serious, even for the situation," Eric realized. "What's going on, Sergeant?" he asked.

"A girl known as Rachel Masters called the shooting in," Sgt. Michaels said.

"And?" Annie prompted. _Why does he look so grave? Something didn't happen. It couldn't have happened_, she thought to herself.

"I hate to have to tell you this-" Sgt. Michaels began.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Tell me she wasn't shot," Annie interrupted. Sgt. Michaels took Annie's hand.

"I'm really sorry, Annie. But she was reported as being shot. We don't know if she survived, but we're praying for her," he said.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I lost her. I'm sorry," Mary apologized in a choke-filled voice.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It wasn't your fault, Mary. Don't blame yourself," Eric told her.

"But I should've kept an eye on her," Mary said. Matt pulled her close.

"I'm just glad Simon and Ruthie are safe at their own schools," Eric sighed.

"I don't blame you. They're tough kids, but I don't know if they're ready to handle something like this," Sgt. Michaels stated. Annie turned to her husband.

"Oh, Eric, what if she doesn't make it?" she asked worriedly.

"She will. God's got here. We just have to keep lifting our prayers up to Him," he reminded. An officer walked up to them.

"Sergeant," he said.

"What's up?" Sgt. Michaels questioned.

"Along with the Camden girl, we believe that there's still a group of kids inside the school," he reported.

"Who?" Sgt. Michaels asked.

"A Brad Hawkins, Jerry Conners, Peter Williams, Tony Lopez, Shawn Hunter, Arnold Norberry, Rachel Masters, and Chris Perez," the officer replied.

"I know those kids. They're the Hawks," Matt stated.

"Gang? This was a gang shooting?" Annie gasped.

"I know them too. Lucy's been hanging around them. But the shooter didn't look like one of them," Mary said. "He was white and skinny. He almost looked…intellectual," she continued.

"I know the group. They're not a gang in the strictest sense of the word," Sgt. Michaels commented.

"What are you talking about, Sergeant? They wear the same black jacket and they always hang out at the same place," Matt protested.

"Yeah, but they've never flashed gang signs, none of them have ever represented themselves as being part of a gang, and even though a couple of them have committed crimes, it only benefited that particular person, not the group as a whole," Sgt. Michaels responded. At Glen Oak Elementary, Ruthie sat in her chair and fidgeted nervously. _I can't believe there's been a shooting and I can't be with my family_, she thought to herself. Seeing this, the teacher walked up to her and knelt down so that they were eye-level.

"I'm sure she's okay," the woman soothed.

"But I wish I could be there with my family. I hate being stuck here. I feel useless," Ruthie responded. The teacher smiled sympathetically.

"Would you like me to pray with you?"

"Yes, please." The teacher began praying and one-by-one the other students came up to the table, gathered around Ruthie, and began adding their own silent prayers. In the junior high, Simon was trying to concentrate on his history class, but his mind kept wandering. Seeing this, Nigel hit him on the shoulder.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked.

"Scared. I mean, they wouldn't even let me come down there," came the response.

"That bites," Nigel said.

"It sure does. It's my sister," Simon sighed. At Glen Oak High, Brad, Jerry, Peter, Tony, Shawn, Arnold, Rachel and Chris were in various parts of the school, making sure there was no one else in the halls. Back in the classroom, Jake had finally managed to revive Lucy.

"Jake, you've been here all this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have," he confirmed. "I locked the door. We'll be safe here until the others can get here and we get you to safety." She let out a cry of pain and reached for her right leg.

"Easy. I know it hurts," he said. "Hey, you remember our first meeting for our project?" he asked. She laughed.

"Boy, do I ever," she recalled. _ Lucy walked into the library and then looked around. Where was he?_

_ "Over here, Camden," she heard him say. She turned in the direction of his voice and walked to the_ _table._

_"Good. Okay, let's get started," she said._

_ "Now, I was thinking we maybe we could do something on gangs," he told her._

_ "Oh, great. I suppose that means we'd have to hang around your friends," she sighed, rolling her eyes._

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. _

_ "If we're going to do a project on a gang, we might as well just do the project on you," she told him._

_ "I'm not in a gang!"_

_ "Oh, come on! Everyone knows you're the leader of the Hawks!"_ Lucy chuckled.

"That was some fight we had, huh?" she asked.

"Boy, I'll say," he agreed. "I still can't believe you swore!" Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment." Just then, they heard the door rattling. Lucy tensed and Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The doorknob rattled again. Lucy whimpered and grabbed Jake's hand. _What if he's come back to finish! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_ she thought frantically. She let out a small cry as the doorknob rattled once again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The next chapter will have the shooter, I promise.


	4. Chapter Four

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yeah, unfortunately, that happens sometimes. Oh, yeah. Well, read on and see.

CraneAndFalconForeven: Read on and see.

Itsi3: Thanks

Ace5492: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

7th Heaven belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB. The character Jake Shaw is taken from "UC: Undercover" which belongs to NBC. Shawn Hunter is taken from "Boy Meets World" which belongs to ABC Studios and Michael Jacobs, Chris Perez is from Selena (no relation to the actual person, I just liked the name), and Aaron Norberry is from "No Big Deal" by P.J. Peterson.

The knob rattled again and Lucy gasped. Jake stood up and headed for the door.

"Jake, no!" she protested, starting to stand. However, the pain from the shot forced her back to the ground. _What if it's the kid that shot me? What if he knows I'm still alive and he's back to finish me off?_ she wondered.

"The Easter Bunny," a voice replied. Lucy sighed in relief.

"Shawn," she said. Jake unlocked the door and let the boy in.

"Lucy, oh, man," he breathed, running to and then kneeling next to the girl. "Jake, she needs a hospital," he reported.

"Yeah, I know, but can we get past the shooter?" the other boy asked.

"We gotta try," came the response.

"I'm game," Lucy told them as she once again began to rise to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Jake checked, as he and Shawn slowly helped her up.

"Yeah. I'm sure my family's found about this and they're worried sick," Lucy answered.

"All right. But you're not walkin' on that leg," Jake declared, as he gingerly scooped her into his arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him softly. Meanwhile, in another classroom, students cowered as a lone boy stood in front of them, brandishing a gun.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" a girl asked. The boy laughed derisively.

"Oh, so now you guys are talking to me," he said. "You didn't even **deign** to **look** at me before, and now that I have this gun, all of a sudden, you're talking to me!" he shouted.

"Jeff-" a boy began to say, but gasped as the other boy turned to him, swinging the gun around.

"Oh, wow. You know my name, I'm impressed," Jeff said sarcastically. _I don't believe this. They think they can fool me! I know what they're thinking! They think they can just act like we're friends and make it all stop!_ he thought to himself. Just then, they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Who's out there? Who would be stupid enough?" Jeff snapped.

"Maybe it's someone trying to get out of the school," a girl said. "I mean, obviously, they wouldn't want to stay in," she continued. For an answer, he let out a shot to the side. Outside, everyone froze as they heard the shot. Annie let out a frightened exclamation and latched onto Eric, who took her in his arms. Matt darted forward, only to have Mary catch his arm. Sergeant Michaels and a group of officers looked at each other, and then began mobilizing a unit to go inside. In the hall, Shawn and Jake froze as Lucy whimpered and tightened her grip.

"It's okay, girl. I gotcha," Jake murmured.

"It came from one of the classrooms," Shawn stated. "Look, why don't I go see if I can find out which classroom it came from and-"

"No! We stay together," Jake interrupted. _Man, if he gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself_, he thought. Lucy moaned and she fell against him. "Oh, man. She's falling asleep again," he realized.

"Come on, let's get her out of here," the other boy said and they took off. Outside, Annie, Eric, Matt, and Mary paced anxiously as Sergeant Michaels and a group of officers prepared to go in.

"I can't understand why they just go in and get the guy out of there," Mary said.

"Yeah. Can't they just go in and get everyone out?" Matt added.

"Because even though you only saw the one boy, we don't know if he had any accomplices and they don't know how many students are still in there," Eric explained. In her elementary school, Ruthie drummed her fingers on the table worriedly. _What if Lucy dies? What will we do?_ she wondered. A smack on the arm broke her reverie. She turned to the girl next to her.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll be fine," she encouraged.

"I don't know. I mean, it's been a while since we've heard anything. I just-wish I could be with them and-I-I don't want to lose Lucy," she said with a sigh. In Simon's class, he stared at his desk. _I hope they're okay. It's been a while since I heard anything_, he thought. Nigel came up to him.

"Any word?" he asked.

"Nothing new," Simon answered with a shake of his head. "I'm just really worried. I mean, they wouldn't even let us come down there," he admitted.

"I don't blame you, but don't worry. They'll be okay," his friend said. Back at the high school, the Camdens watched as the officers headed in. Then, they stopped in surprise.

"It's the Camden girl," an officer said. They watched as Jake and Shawn walked out, a motionless Lucy in Jake's arms.


	5. Chapter Five

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yep. Well, keep on reading.

Ace5492: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

7th Heaven belongs to Arnold Spelling and the WB. The name Jake Shaw is from UC: Undercover which belongs to NBC. The name Shawn Hunter is from Boy Meets World and belongs to ABC Studios Michael Jacobs and the name Arnold Norberry is from the book "No Big Deal" which was written by P.J. Peterson. I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. The ambulance came with the officers because Rachel reported that Lucy was shot.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Sergeant Michaels and a small team of officers rushed towards them.

"Get her to the ambulance!" Sergeant Michaels shouted, and a paramedic took Lucy from Jake's arm and hurried towards the ambulance as the sergeant and other officers went into the school. Jake pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. A moment later, he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Jake?" Rachel asked in relief.

"Hey, girl. You okay?"

"Yeah, I locked the classroom door as soon as you texted me that there was a shooter on campus." Rachel looked to her classmates. Then, "How's Lucy?"

"They're taking her to the hospital. I'm comin' in to get you."

"No! Don't risk it! Check on Lucy for us!"

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Sergeant?" Annie asked.

"Would one of you like to ride with her?" another paramedic questioned.

"You go ahead," Eric told Annie. "Matt, Mary, and I will get Simon and Ruthie and then meet you there," he continued.

"Right," she agreed and then went into the ambulance.

"Could we come with?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, could we?" Jake added.

"Sure, but we should get you checked out first," Eric stated, seeing blood on the lower part of his shirt.

"I'm fine. It's not my blood," Jake assured.

"All right," Eric said and they went to get Matt and Mary.

"Dad, was that Lucy being taken away in the ambulance?" Matt asked frantically.

"Yes. We're going to pick up Simon and Ruthie from school and then we'll meet Mom at the hospital," Eric answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mary insisted, and they got in the car and took off. In the ambulance, the paramedics quickly and thoroughly to make sure there was no other wounds besides the shot.

"That's a pretty good tourniquet. Whoever did it knew what they were doing," one of the paramedics noted with approval. Annie silently took the comment in. _Who made a tourniquet for her? Was it one of the boys who carried her out?_ she wondered. Lucy moaned and her eyes fluttered open slightly. _Jake? Shawn?_ she wondered. Through hazy vision, she saw the paramedics looking at her and though she could hear them talking, she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Jake?" she murmured. _Lucy walked through the cafeteria and instead of joining her friends, she headed for the table where Jake and his friends were sitting._

"_Hey Camden," Jake greeted._

"_Hey," Lucy acknowledged._

"_Have a seat," Arnold invited and the girl sat down. _

"Jake?" Lucy asked again.

"Anyone know who this Jake is?" a paramedic questioned.

"Lucy, it's Mom. Can you hear me?" Annie asked. "Lucy, Sweetie, you're going to be okay. You just hold on."

"Jake?" Lucy queried. With another moan, her eyes fluttered open

"Hey, she's coming to," a paramedic noted. Then, seeing her panicked expression, "Ms. Camden, you're all right. You're in an ambulance and on your way to Glenn Oak County Hospital."

"Jake? Where's Jake?" she asked frantically, trying to sit up. _ Where's Jake? Did he and Shawn make it out? Where are they?_ she wondered.

"Ms. Camden, Ms. Camden, you need to calm down," the paramedic stated, gently intercepting her attempts to get up.

"No, where's Jake?" Lucy asked.

"He's safe, honey. He and another boy brought you out," Annie told her. Lucy calmed down so quickly it was almost like a switch had been flipped.

"So Ms. Camden, who's this Jake?" the paramedic queried.

"A classmate of mine, Jake Shaw," came the answer.

"Shaw? Isn't he one of our Junior EMTS?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder the tourniquet was so good." While this was going on, Eric went to the schools to pick up Simon and Ruthie and then went to Glenn Oak County Hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ruthie queried.

"Is she going to die?" Simon asked at the same time.

"Nah, she ain't gonna die. She's too tough," Jake answered.

"I hear that," Shawn chuckled in agreement.

"You know, I have to admit, I'm not too fond of the fact that she's hanging around you guys, but if you helped her, thank you," Matt said.

"You're welcome," Jake said.

"So Jake, I saw that tourniquet on Lucy's leg as they were loading her into the ambulance. Did you do that?" Eric asked casually.

"Yes, Sir," Jake answered.

"How'd you know how to do it?" Mary wondered.

"I'm a Junior EMT," Jake replied. Everyone but Eric and Shawn turned to look at him in surprise. Presently, they arrived at the hospital. Eric parked and then hurried towards the receptionist, the others at his heels.

"Lucy Camden, where is she?" he asked urgently.

"Are you the father?"

"Yes."

"They just put her in surgery."

"Eric!" At the sound of his wife's voice, the man turned around. "Oh, Eric!" the woman exclaimed as he took her in his arms.

"What'd they say?"

"She lost a lot blood, but the tourniquet saved her life. They're working on getting the bullet out." Matt, Mary, Simon, and Ruthie looked at their parents worriedly. The time seemed to drag on and each member of the family wore an expression of anxiousness. Presently, they heard footsteps.

"Sergeant Michaels," Eric said.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, Reverend, but I ended up having to pay a visit to the shooter's mother," Sergeant Michaels stated.

"You shot him?" Ruthie asked.

"No." For a moment, Ruthie seemed confused, but then she got it just as it dawned on the rest of the family.

"Oh, that poor family," Eric sighed sadly.

"From what my officers and I saw, your daughter was the only one that was injured in the initial attack," Sergeant Michaels continued.

"It's a tragedy no matter what," Eric said. A couple of hours later, a doctor came out.

"She's awake in recovery and wanting to see you," he announced.

"We'll wait," Shawn said.

"Yeah, you guys go," Jake added.

"No, she'll want to see you," Annie told them.

"Follow me," the doctor said and led the group to a room.

"Well, look who's a survivor," Shawn said and Lucy laughed.

"Hey, kiddo," Annie greeted.

"Hi, guys," Lucy said, sitting up.

"How you feeling?" Matt asked.

"I'm all right," Lucy replied.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy! I didn't mean to lose you!" Mary exclaimed emotionally, bending down to gently hug her.

"I'm all right. Honest," Lucy assured, returning the hug. "Jake and Shawn saved my life," she continued.

"Hey, who knew I'd be working during school hours, huh?" Jake asked. "Gotta admit, seeing you with all that blood loss scared me," he added.

"Big, tough guy like you? You could handle it," Lucy commented.

"Rachel will probably be by later," Jake said.

"How is she by the way? Did she get hurt?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"She's fine. She locked the door as soon as I told her what was going on," Jake answered.

"You know, you're looking good for a girl who just got shot," Shawn stated. The room fell silent and waited for the inevitable explosion. _I can't believe he just said that_, Matt thought. To their surprise, Lucy merely laughed, grabbed her pillow, and threw it at him.

"Worried, huh?"

"Yeah." Lucy rolled her eyes. _Tough, macho man my eye_, she thought to herself.

"Did they say when you'll be released?" Simon asked.

"I have to stay a couple of days so that they can watch my wound and make sure it doesn't get infected," Lucy answered. They continued to talk until a nurse came in.

"Okay, everyone out. Miss Camden needs her rest." With grumbles, the Camdens, Shawn, and Jake did as they were told. Lucy settled down and smiled happily. _Thank you God for protecting me_, she thought. She was so happy to be alive.


	6. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER

7th Heaven belongs to Arnold Spelling and the WB. The character Jake Shaw is taken from "UC: Undercover" which belongs to NBC. Shawn Hunter is taken from "Boy Meets World" which belongs to ABC Studios and Michael Jacobs, Chris Perez is from Selena (no relation to the actual person, I just liked the name), and Arnold Norberry is from "No Big Deal" by P.J. Peterson.

TWO DAYS LATER

With some help from Mary, Lucy walked through the doors of Glenn Oak High.

"Okay, remember, take it easy," Mary cautioned.

"I know," Lucy said, trying to hold back a sigh. _I know she's trying to help, but she's driving me nuts!_ she thought to herself. They continued to Lucy's classroom, where Mary held the door open so that her sister could enter.

"You want me to come by and help you later?" Mary offered.

"I'll be fine, thanks," Lucy answered.

"Okay," Mary said and then went off to her own class as students walked in.

"Hey, Camden," a voice greeted. Lucy turned in her seat to see Jake, Rachel, Shawn, Arnold, Brad, Jerry, Peter, Tony, and Chris.

"Hey, guys," she acknowledged happily.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Chris asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to let the shooting own me. I'm stronger than that," Lucy answered.

"That's our girl," Brad approved, clapping her on the shoulder before sitting down. The rest of the group sat down, got their books out of their backpacks, and then put them on their desks. Lucy's eyes furrowed when she saw something black peeking out of Shawn's backpack.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the backpack.

"Aw, caught me," Shawn mock pouted.

"Might as well give it to her now," Jake said.

"Give me what?" Lucy questioned in confusion. _What's going on here?_ she wondered as Shawn took something out of the backpack. Lucy's eyes widened in surprise when she realized that it was a jacket.

"Lucy Camden, even though you and I didn't get off to a good start, we became great friends, and you were always cool to us," Jake started.

"Even if we did something stupid and deserved to be yelled at," Arnold interjected.

"You've been a true friend, listening to us and standing by us," Rachel said.

"You stood up for us," Chris commented.

"Defending us to your family and friends," added Brad.

"Heck, you've even gotten into fight four us," Peter recalled.

"And can you fight. You do pretty well for a preacher's kid," Shawn added.

"You've been there for us, and encouraged us," Jerry said.

"And most importantly, you saw us all for who really are," Tony finished.

"And for that, we thank you," Rachel stated.

"That being said, as a thank you for everything you've done for and been to us-" Jake began.

"And to show you how relieved we are that you're okay-" Shawn quickly cut in.

"We present to you this jacket and name you an honorary Hawk," Jake concluded.

"Wow," Lucy breathed, taking the jacket and putting it on.

"Little big," Rachel noted.

"That's okay. I like it," Lucy told them. The group laughed and they all high-fived each other. The teacher came in and everyone settled down as she began teaching.

THE END


End file.
